Five Nights of Evil
by CaptainX87
Summary: Follow the exploits as a group of friends uncovers a mystery hidden deep within the blood-stained halls of a pizzeria. However something has awoken after years of being shut down and it wants out. What happened here? Are the rumors actually true? Do the spirits of children haunt the robots or have they moved on?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: This is my first published story ever. Feedback is appreciated, good or bad. Enjoy your stay…**

Everyone knows the legend behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the killer animatronics that kill security guards. The murders were discovered but nothing was done about it, until patrons started looking elsewhere for pizza and entertainment. However, this isn't like that at all.

Follow the adventures of a teenager and his friends as they uncover the mysteries of the pizzeria's dark and disturbing past. However, many obstacles stand in the way, including a deranged endoskeleton, a true Nightmare, and an insane spirit out for vengeance against the company. Their adventure is just beginning, and you're tagging along for the ride.

Welcome to **Five Nights of Evil** …


	2. Chapter 2: Young Memories

My name is Zachary Salem. I am 15 years old, have blonde hair, green eyes, and a couple of scars. Not from fights, but from my abusive alcoholic mother who is in jail for child neglect and abuse. I have no idea who my father is, and I'd like to keep it that way. My only companion was a stuffed teddy bear with a blue top hat and bowtie, and I always turned to him for advice in sticky situations.

I remember that I got him when I was 8. I was in a restaurant that served pizza, despite not being able to afford it. I had snuck in while the cashiers were distracted by a large family, going right to the large show stage that held a robotic light blue rabbit, light brown bear, and extremely yellow chicken. The rabbit looked like a girl, complete with rosy cheeks, eyelashes, and bright green eyes. It had a red bowtie and held a plastic red guitar.

The chicken had pink cheeks instead of red, a bib that said 'Let's Eat', and held a pink cupcake with googly eyes. The most attention grabbing was the bear in the middle, with a black bowtie and top hat with a red stripe circling it. It held a microphone and was singing a nursery rhyme while the chicken sang along and the rabbit strummed its guitar.

I turned around when I heard loud laughter coming from a side room. I went to the doorway and watched a group of teens tearing apart a white fox animatronic. It looked at me and I could see that it was in pain. I frowned and shouted at the teens to get away from the robot, which made them turn their gaze on me with fury. I gulped as the teens advanced towards me, but held my ground.

That is, until one punched me in the stomach. After that, I don't really remember what happened. All I can recall is that one moment, I'm getting the crap beaten out of me, the next there are people yelling and screaming. I had opened my eyes and saw one of the kids face down in a pool of red liquid with the robot hanging from the ceiling and the same red liquid around her muzzle. I remember getting up and stumbling away from the scene, my mind fuzzy and senses dulled.

I ran out of the entrance with the rest of the crowd, but split off a few minutes later to an alleyway nearby. After that, I made my way back to the foster home where I lived. After I shut the door behind me, I heard the TV blare out the breaking news of one of the animatronics going haywire and attacking a teenager. I watched from the doorway as my foster parents and siblings were gathered around the set, watching with bug eyes as the on-site reporter talked.

"The victim is a young male named Jeremy Fitzgerald, age 17 years old, who has been taken to the hospital with severe damage to the frontal lobe. The robot responsible, nicknamed 'The Mangle', has attacked staff in the past, but never children. Back to you, Dave." I turned and limped my way to the staircase and tried to quietly make my way to my room, hoping to not attract the attention of my foster family. Even though they were caring and sympathetic to my situation, I didn't trust adults after my mother.

I must have made more noise than I thought because I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I panicked, not knowing what to do since I looked like I had been in an accident and not wanting anyone to see me like this. I rushed into my room and shut the door, not locking it because of the no doors locked rule, rushing to the closet and hiding there as the door slowly opened. I listened as someone walked around my room until my foster mother's voice called out for me to come out of hiding.

I slowly opened the door with my eyes closed and heard a gasp come from her lips. Some tears escaped down my face as she rushed over and inspected my black eye, busted lip, and bloody mouth. She told me to go get washed up while she talked to my foster father, which I obeyed without question. After I washed up and dressed in clean clothes, I walked downstairs to see the result of the talk. My foster father and mother sat on the couch while I sat on the floor despite there being some free chairs to sit.

They asked me what happened and I told them that someone was being bullied, how I tried to defend the person and how I took a beating for them. I decided against telling them about going to the pizzeria and how the one being bullied was a robot. I did tell them that it was the Fitzgerald kid who mostly pounded me into the ground. They looked shocked that something like this would happen, least of all to me. They told me they would never have imagined anyone would want to hurt me since I was the most kind, caring, and honest kid they'd ever met.

After the talk, they decided to give me a stuffed animal to talk to. My foster father had left the room but returned moments later with a yellow teddy bear with a top hat and bowtie in a dark blue color. He handed it to me and said, "I won this at a diner that sold pizza, Fredbear's or something to that effect. Take good care of him for me. His name is Goldie and he'll be your best friend." I said thank you and that I was extremely grateful for it, his reply being a standard you're welcome.

Since it was getting late, I decided to go to bed early, not realizing it would be the last time I would see my foster family alive.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Puppet

**A/N: I will update this and some of my other works on, at the very least, a weekly basis. Unless I happen to have a strike of creativity or insanity. Enjoy Chapter 2 of Five Nights of Evil!**

Zach woke to a crackling noise and found the ceiling obscured by smoke, making it hard to breathe. Coughing, Zach reached next to him and grabbed Goldie, running to the door and throwing it open only to be hit with a wall of heat. He slammed the door and stumbled over to the window, shoving it open and breathing in the cool night air before climbing onto the trellis underneath the window frame.

Zach slowly made his way down and, once both feet touched the grass, he took off running towards the woods. Stumbling over some roots, Zach let some tears stream down his face as he heard sirens in the distance. After a few minutes of running, Zach slowed down and caught his breath before sitting on an exposed root, staring straight ahead until movement to his left caught his eye.

He watched in awe as his teddy bear moved its arm up to his hand and began rubbing its soft fur on Zach's trembling hand, trying to calm him down. Zach heard something in the back of his mind, almost like a whisper, telling him that everything was going to be alright. The bear then went on to explain that it was a spirit who used to own the bear before dying at its father's old restaurant, crushed by one of the animatronics because of a prank its older brother played.

Zach listened to every word, still amazed that his bear could talk and move on its own with some limitations. Cracking branches nearby made Zach jump and look around cautiously before sprinting with his bear in hand, having no idea where he was headed. After ten minutes of running, Zach stopped and observed his surroundings while he caught his breath, noting that he ended up at the same pizza place that had the robot entertainers.

Zach walked up to the back door of the restaurant, noticed it was unlocked, and pushed the door open, wishing he had some kind of flashlight or lantern. Shutting the door behind him, Zach walked through what must have been the kitchen and out into the show stage where the three animatronics were supposed to be. However, the stage was empty except for a couple of boxes and speakers.

Zach went over to the boxes and opened the nearest, surprised to see some props that were supposed to add to the shows. While Zach was investigating the stage, Goldie hopped down from the shoulder perch and over to a giant present box. The stuffed bear looked up at all the stuffed toys located on the shelves and was surprised to see Plushtrap sitting on the shelf along with a Freddy plush, Foxy plush, Chica plush, and a Bonnie plush.

Goldie heard a creak and watched a marionette doll peek over the rim, its sights set on Zach until it noticed the plush bear standing and staring at it. Goldie knew that this was not a normal Puppet, instead being possessed by a spirit much like himself but much angrier. Suddenly, a loud child's voice said hello, only to be met with a timid hello from Zach. Both Puppet and Goldie looked over at the show stage and saw a child animatronic talking to Zach, the latter seeming to start relaxing around the energetic robot. Goldie looked back at Puppet and started talking, telling him that the child on the stage was under his protection and that they had nowhere to go since they were now orphans.

Puppet frowned and stood completely out of the box, standing as tall as an adult human, and walked over to the two children on the stage. While the child animatronic waved at the Puppet, Zach froze and trembled as the slender figure stood over him, almost as if he were studying him. Puppet narrowed his eyes as he studied him, memorizing every feature of the eight year old, eyes widening at the sight of the scars barely visible on his back under the shirt. Puppet asked what Zach was doing here in the pizzeria after closing, the former's eyes glowing white pinpricks in the otherwise empty sockets.

Zach told Puppet his entire story, everything from his alcoholic and abusive mother to ending up in foster care, receiving Goldie as a gift for helping someone in trouble, and the fire that had claimed his foster families lives with him being the sole survivor. Puppet listened to it all, remaining silent until Zach stopped speaking, then proceeded to wrap the Zach in a hug while he let out his tears. After a minute or two, Puppet released Zach and gave him a sad smile, one that conveyed everything Puppet was feeling.

Mechanical footsteps made Zach look over at the room with the damaged fox animatronic to see it crawling along the ceiling, almost like a spider. Mangle made her way to the stage, confused when she heard the same voice that saved her from those teenagers, but what she saw made her stop and stare at the child sitting there staring back. Dropping down, Mangle crawled over the stage and climbed up before making her way to Zach, stopping mere inches from his face without him flinching.

Mangle attempted to speak, but all that came out was static and she hung her head in despair, knowing that she will never speak again. Zach frowned until Puppet spoke up, interpreting what Mangle wanted to say: "Thank…you…kid." Zach turned back to Mangle and hugged her neck and said "you're welcome" before letting go and turning to look at the clock.

Puppet also looked and read the time aloud: "5:50 a.m. Great. Well, Zach, looks like you get to stay here, but don't worry. The others are kind and will meet you tonight. Until then, I recommend you sleep in the basement so as to not be discovered." Zach nodded while yawning, following Puppet to a door marked **Basement** , walking down the stairs and settling down in a corner with a ratty blanket and makeshift pillow.

Little did Zach realize he was being watched by a shadowy figure with purple pinprick eyes before it vanished back to its suit in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

**A/N: Does anyone even read this, cause if not, it'll be dropped and replaced with a different story. Here is chapter 3 of Five Nights of Evil. Enjoy!**

Zach woke up to metal footsteps above him, panicked at first until he remembered the events of yesterday. How he had woken up to a fire, running through the woods, discovering the pizzeria, all the way to meeting the Puppet and falling asleep in the basement. He noticed Goldie standing at the door, looking to his left which was blocked by a wall to Zach's eyes. Zach stood and walked over to his best friend, picking him up while opening the door only to be met with almost complete darkness.

Zach walked down the hallway and into a party room, not sure what he was looking for, only knowing that he was wasting time. He heard the metal footsteps again, only this time they seemed to be just around the corner along with some voices he didn't recognize. Zach walked back out into the hallway and went to the end of it, finding himself in a security room of sorts.

On the desk sat a flashlight, a fan, some figurines, and a monitor tablet. Zach decided to sit in the chair and see what the tablet had on it, picking up the flashlight as well and noticing a mask of a bear lying next to him. Zach opened the tablet and saw that there were security cameras synced to the tablet, flicking through all of the different cams and not really finding anything.

However, on the other side of the pizzeria, Puppet noticed that the cams were active which shouldn't be happening since there wasn't a night guard tonight. He decided to head to the Office and see why the cameras had been activated, but before he could, he saw Golden Freddy walking towards the Office. Puppet decided to let Gold find out what was going on, thinking he would report back after finding out.

Zach was watching the cameras, hoping to catch a glimpse of something moving to no avail. Heavy, metal footfalls made Zach look down the hallway to see an animatronic golden bear approaching with an irritated look on its mask. Zach tried to cower down but hit his head- _hard-_ in the process, making him cry out. Sitting there, rubbing the sore spot on his head, with tears streaming down his face, Zach didn't think it could get worse.

Gold watched the kid try to hide, only to hit his head and start quietly crying which pulled at his heart, in a manner of speaking. Leaning down next to the kid, Gold held out his paw for the kid to take and once he did, Gold pulled the kid into a hug. Gold made sure the kid didn't have any major damage before asking his name, learning that the kid's name was Zach. Gold frowned when he asked why Zach was here after hours, hearing how he got here and how he was an orphan.

"Well Zach, why don't you come with me and we'll go see Puppet and the others. Maybe get your head looked at by my brother." Zach walked down the hallway hand in hand with Gold, coming to the party room he was in yesterday, only this time there were a lot more robots sitting around one of the tables. Gold whispered to Zach, "Hang back and watch. It's Poker Night and things can get funny real quick." Zach nodded and turned back to watching the bots playing Blackjack. Suddenly, the tattered brown bear with a black hat and bowtie laid down his cards with the red fox jumping up and yelling "Aye-ye-ye-ye, ye c-c-cheated-d-d, Fazbear. Ye-e-e had me card this en-en-entire time." Freddy stood up and smirked, picking up his winnings before noticing his brother standing by the arcade machines with a child next to him.

Swiftly walking over to the two, Freddy asked what was going on before Gold explained the entire thing to him. Freddy's eyes softened when he heard about the events that lead to Zach being at the pizzeria before looking back at Puppet, who had begun talking with a small golden bear and the weird finger trap plush. Whispering made Zach turn his head back to the hallway where two shadows stood watching the group, one looking like Gold and the other looking like Toy Bonnie. Zach tugged on Gold's arm and pointed towards the place where the Shadows stood, with Gold glancing behind him and telling Zach that those were Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie.

"Shadow Freddy is one of my brothers and Shadow Bonnie is his best friend and wife. Shadow Bonnie is also Bonnie's and Toy Bonnie's sister. Don't worry about them, they're mostly harmless. Just don't get caught up in one of their pranks." Zach nodded and looked back to where the other robots were, most just talking to each other.

Suddenly, a set of heavy and slow footfalls came from down the hallway, past the Shadows where the basement door was. Everything went quiet before a mechanical and scratchy voice said, "I sense a human. Come out, come out, wherever you are. I have a special costume for you. I know you're around the others, but they won't protect you. At least, not for long…"

An animatronic cat with brown ripped fur, a ruined purple bowtie, and mismatched eyes appeared in the doorway, twitching as though it were possessed or demented. A growl echoed through the room as the robot started towards Zach and the group of animatronics, each step bringing more evidence of damage to view. It stopped when it spotted Zach and growled, "Found you, boy."


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow Attack

**A/N: Hello, hello? Hope you're enjoying the tale so far. The Withered animatronics were unwithered until this point. Presenting chapter 4. Enjoy.**

The only thought running through Zach's mind as the towering and broken down animatronic came towards him was, 'Well, at least I can be with my foster family again'. That is, until Bonnie stood in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes narrowed at the strange and frightening robot. Chica stood behind Bonnie with her eyes narrowed as well, a cupcake on her shoulder. Foxy and Freddy stood side by side, glaring with blackened eyes at the intruder.

The animatronic laughed and said, "Fine. You want to protect the boy? Then you'll die for him!" Suddenly, the animatronic lunged forward and gripped Bonnie's mask before ripping it off completely, exposing the wires and inner mechanisms and effectively blinding Bonnie. As Bonnie screamed in pain, the robot gripped Bonnie's left arm and pulled it from its place, severing the wires that allowed movement with exposed sharp metal claws and stripping the suit off of Bonnie's right hand.

After finishing Bonnie and kicking him away, the animatronic cat turned to Chica and said "You're next, bird", before gripping her top and bottom beak and pulling in separate directions until a snap was heard and Chica let out a gargled scream. The cat merely laughed and gripped Chica's arms before using his claws to remove her hands and pulling on the wires until the arms couldn't move. The robot then kicked Chica away to the side of him and came face to face with Freddy and Foxy.

Foxy rushed towards the dangerous animatronic only to be met with a pair of legs connecting with his own, bringing the pirate fox to his stomach. The cat then stepped on Foxy's back, the metal endoskeleton groaning in protest before his lower legs had their suit stripped off. The cat then brought the fox up on his feet and gripped his neck while using his free hand to strip the suit off of Foxy's right arm. Foxy was then tossed into a nearby arcade machine, leaving Freddy and Goldie the only ones to protect Zach.

The animatronic slowly walked towards Freddy and said, "I'm starting to get irritated by your stubbornness" before swiping his claws at Freddy's face and catching his eye, pulling it out and taking half of his vision. Then the cat started to scratch Freddy in different places like his arms, legs, face, and torso. The animatronic then pushed Freddy into the Toys and turned to Goldie, a malicious grin on his face. Goldie stepped back and kept Zach behind him for every step the cat took until they were backed against a table.

The cat then grabbed Goldie and wrestled with him in a blur of fists and claws. Goldie let out a loud mechanical roar as his suit was becoming more and more damaged. The cat ripped Goldie's ear out of his head and gouged both eyes out of their sockets. Once Goldie lost his vision, the cat grabbed him by the ankles and swung him around several times until he let go and sent Goldie sailing into the wall. As soon as Goldie connected with the wall, a loud and sharp _crack_ could be heard throughout the room followed by gasps from the animatronics. The cat started to cackle before saying, "Now there's nothing stopping me from getting you, kid. Not even the Marionette can help you. I've won."

Zach ran towards Goldie and kneeled next to him, afraid that the golden bear robot was dead. After breathing a sigh of relief that the servos and gears were still clicking, Zach turned towards the cat and gritted his teeth. The cat grinned and started towards Zach, his mismatched eyes bright and terrifying. Before the cat could reach Zach, he stopped and struggled with his arms reaching up to his mouth and attempting to rip open the head. A shadow started to emerge from the cats' mouth, taking the shape of the robot only with brightened points of energy making up its joints.

The shadow the chuckled, exclaiming "Freedom. Free from that cursed suit. And free to kill those who killed me. I could thank you, kid, but I get the feeling it would be better to kill all witnesses." After saying that, the shadows' arm formed a blade along its' side and started towards Zach. Just as the shadow was bringing the blade down on Zach's head, a sword deflected the sharp blade and caused the shadow to stumble back. Zach watched in awe as a man wearing a black trenchcoat with white stripes on the sleeves, a black shirt, and black pants with white stripes on the legs and boots stood in front of Zach, protecting him.

"I suggest you go back to your suit, Shadow Aaron. You only get one warning before I send you back myself. You won't be killing anyone anytime soon." Shadow Aaron merely growled, "Out of my way, Marion. You couldn't save them, and you can't save him. I'll finish you soon enough, but until then, I'm going to hurt you." With that, Shadow Aaron swung his blade at Marion, almost catching his chest with the latter parrying. Shadow Aaron then started to swing wildly at Marion, with Marion dodging and parrying on the defensive.

Suddenly, Shadow Aaron froze and struggled against something not visible to the naked eye. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie appeared on both sides of Shadow Aaron and dragged him back to the animatronic suit, now lying lifeless on the ground. As Shadow Aaron neared the suit, the jaws snapped open and a strange mist swirled around Shadow Aaron's legs and tail. The mist seemed to pull Shadow Aaron further and further back into the suit, with the Shadow struggling to break free from the grip of Marion's magic. Shadow Aaron screamed in rage, clawing at the floor and glaring at Marion and Zach, the latter hiding behind the familiar stranger.

"I'll find a way out, and when I do, I'm going to kill you and the kid. I'll make sure you're sent back to the afterlife where you belong, Marion, if it's the last thing I do." With that, Shadow Aaron was gone, leaving the damaged originals, the confused Toys, and the worried Shadows and Marion. The nights events were too great, causing Zach to faint before Marion transformed back into his Puppet form, the Shadows asking what precautions should be made to prevent Shadow Aaron from escaping again. Marion shrugged and said, "Put a few locks on the door, prevent anyone from going down there. If needs be, we can always patrol the door for extra security."

Shadow Freddy asked, "Wonder why he wanted to kill the kid so badly. What's so special about him?" Marion looked at Zach's sleeping form and said, "I think I know why. Remember Michael Afton? He's connected to him somehow."


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**A/N: If you guys have any ideas, let me know. I'll credit you in the beginning. Enjoy chapter five!**

Shadow Aaron growled in contempt as he paced the length of the basement, Aaron close by watching him. "Damn you, Marion. If it wasn't for you, I'd be free right now and tracking down those idiotic and greedy members of this cursed company. What?" Aaron garbled out his question again, asking why he wanted to murder the members of the company with his near-broken vocal cords. Shadow Aaron rolled his eyes and explained.

"Those fools running the company don't care about their employees. They'd just as soon let them be killed by their dangerous suits than help. Just like with me. I wasn't always this monstrosity. I was human until I crawled into you to perform for children and you malfunctioned, accidentally killing and crushing me. Unfortunately, those morons removed my body from you and left you to rot, and by extension because they didn't remove my spirit, me." Aaron looked down at the floor, remembering that day all too well.

 ***Flashback***

 _Aaron stood off to the side of the main stage, his springlocks pushed back into suit mode which prevented him from moving or speaking. Two men walked over to him, one wearing a purple suit and the other wearing the standard uniform for Fredbear's Family Diner. "Do you think he'll malfunction?" The one in the suit started talking. "Of course not. This is state of the art technology. The other locations had malfunctioning Spring Bonnie suits, and besides this suit is brand new; straight out of the factory as a matter of fact. Now quit worrying and climb in."_

 _Aaron didn't know why, but he had a feeling of dread in his circuitry that something terrible was about to happen. The uniformed guy looked nervous and approached Aaron with caution and a hint of fear. The guy placed his foot into the appropriate place and then his other foot followed, his hands and arms pulling the suit on and finally placed his head where it should go. The suit started closing around him, the springlocks pressed against the inside of the suit, they're presence still felt by the occupant._

 _The guy in the purple suit clamped the straps holding the suit together closed and looked Aaron up and down. Nodding his head in approval, the guy in the purple suit started to tell the guy inside Aaron about how to operate the suit and what to do to prevent triggering the springlocks. "I know how these things work, Michael. I've dealt with them before. After all, you know how they like they're games at night. Whose brilliant idea was it to teach them to gamble, anyway?" The guy then steered Aaron towards the stage without paying attention to the floor, consequently slipping on some water and falling with a crash to the ground._

 _Unfortunately, that triggered the springlocks and forced them to snap into their designated places, which the guy was occupying. The springlocks ripped the poor human inside to shreds, causing quite a bit of screaming and cursing before everything fell silent. Even the two animatronics on stage stopped singing and turned towards the backstage, even though they were supposed to keep singing for the families in front of them. Suddenly, Michael ran out from behind the curtain and apologized, saying "I'm sorry folks. There's been a… accident. We have to close today to clean up. You will all be refunded. Please come back tomorrow. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience." The families all grumbled at the announcement, but got up and proceeded to the front of the Diner with their whining children in tow._

 _Michael then turned to Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, motioning for them to follow him to the back. Fredbear gasped as soon as he saw the seemingly lifeless animatronic and corpse of the human within, Spring Bonnie stepping past the pool of blood to grab a mop. Michael walked over to the phone on the wall and called his father, the gruff voice on the other end demanding to know what his son wanted. "Father, we had an accident at the Diner. Our security guard has been killed by the springlocks. What should I do?" William's voice was faint, too faint for Aaron's ears but then again, Aaron didn't really care anymore. He had inadvertently killed a human, keeping him captive in his body._

 ***End Flashback***

Aaron was shaken from replaying his memory by Shadow Aaron giggling maniacally. "That's it! I know how to escape from this prison. I just need a human host and the perfect one has come to mind. Sweet dreams, kid. Soon enough, it'll be a nightmare."

 **Four hours ago**

Zach woke up with a start, banging his head on something. Shaking his head, Zach looked up and was surprised to see Puppet and the Shadows standing around him. "Ugh, my brain hurts. What even happened yesterday? The last thing I remember is this guy defending me from a shadowy monster. Was I dreaming?" Puppet started to explain. "This is a long story so pay attention. There was a restaurant before Freddy's, called Fredbear's Family Diner. Unfortunately, an incident with two of the suits forced the shutdown and conversion to Freddy's. The Spring Bonnie suits had malfunctioned in multiple locations, as they were half of the entertainers. However, the first suit to malfunction in this state's location was the Aaron suit."

"I think I saw the Aaron suit last night. The shadow came out of him and was put back into the suit." Puppet nodded and continued with his explanation. "The Aaron suit was the first suit that wasn't Fredbear or Spring Bonnie, and was thought to be the most successful and non-threatening springlock suit. Due to its design, it could withstand moisture, a quick movement, and the breath of a person. It couldn't, however, handle a fall as was the case of the accident. The person inside Aaron perished, but management only removed the body and not the spirit. Because the spirit fostered so much resentment towards the company, he became the evil and twisted version of Aaron named Shadow Aaron."

Zach looked towards the two Shadows standing nearby. "What happened to you two that caused you to come back? Do you guys have that same resentment this Shadow Aaron thing has?" Shadow Bonnie stayed silent while Shadow Freddy answered with "No. We are nothing like that monstrosity in terms of goals. In life, we were entertainers who operated the Spring Bonnie and Fredbear suits as well as best friends and partners in pranks. We only stuck around to fulfill a promise we made to each other to look after our kid, but we don't remember their name." Zach noticed Shadow Bonnie looking away in sadness before saying, "I promise to help you guys find them and protect whoever it is. No one should have to suffer alone." Shadow Freddy smiled and thanked Zach for his assistance.

Puppet started to resume the story. "Anyways, the youngest son of the man in charge of creating the springlocks had his head crushed by Fredbear thanks to his brother's stupid prank. This child dreamed up monstrosities in the form of nightmarish versions of the animatronics everyone loves and endured years of their torture before inhabiting a stuffed bear- the same bear that you call best friend. However, to you he is more than a friend or stuffed toy…He's your uncle." Zach sat and stared at the plush toy in question, the bear paying more attention to Plushtrap who was embracing the bear. "How…h-how is that p-possible?" Puppet turned Zach's head so that Zach could pay attention to the story.

"Your last name isn't Salem, at least, not on your father's side. Your mother ran away with you in tow so you wouldn't deal with your father's dark past. Your last name is actually Afton, son of the murderer Michael Afton, and grandson of William Afton, owner of Afton Robotics. While we originally had a grudge against Michael, it has changed to William. He is the true reason why we are the way we are now." Zach nodded, not really understanding but wanting to hear more about his family. "William built every one of the animatronics with the intent to bring happiness at first. Unfortunately, his bloodlust overcame his resistance and so he started to build the animatronics so they would also kill when ordered to."

Puppet hung his head and explained what happened to Zach's father. "When you were born, your father was ecstatic- overjoyed even- that he had a child to take care of after his mistake with his brother. Guess he thought of it as his redemption. Anyways, your grandfather only saw you as another potential victim so your parents kept you from him. It worked… for a time. When your aunt was killed by one of William's creations, Michael was furious. He felt the same guilt he felt for your uncle, but couldn't do anything about it. So, in an act of defiance, he stole your grandfathers potential kills. Unfortunately, because he made the mistake of stuffing the bodies into the originals- five in total- the spirits possessed the suits and are still here."

"However, before the ghosts became the mascots, they forced your father into the saferoom at the old Fredbear's Diner and scared him into the abandoned Spring Bonnie suit. Because of the misuse and untreated mechanisms, Michael tripped the springlocks and sealed his fate. When I found him, he begged for help but because I was so angry at his father, I let him perish. His soul never moved on and when he possessed the suit, he attempted to kill me thanks to the wire through his brain driving him insane." Zach had a look of horror on his face before swallowing and asking, "So what happened next?" Puppet had a sad look on his mask when he said "I don't know for sure. I think he shut down and has been in there ever since. He calls himself…Springtrap."


End file.
